


Each time you fall in love 2.

by plume_94



Series: Each time you fall in love 1 & 2. [2]
Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band), Orel/Gringe
Genre: Ablaye, Bagarre, Bar, Claude - Freeform, M/M, Skread, amour, bisou
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Guillaume attrapa le poignet de l'homme qui avait levé le poing en direction de son ami. Il le cherchait depuis bientôt vingt minutes et il l'avait trouvé près du bar, pris à parti par un homme de leur âge. Il avait l'air de s'excuser et en s'approchant il entendit l'homme lui crier dessus, lui promettant qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il avait fait.





	Each time you fall in love 2.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire là exactement ? »

Guillaume attrapa le poignet de l'homme qui avait levé le poing en direction de son ami. Il le cherchait depuis bientôt vingt minutes et il l'avait trouvé près du bar, pris à parti par un homme de leur âge. Il avait l'air de s'excuser et en s'approchant il entendit l'homme lui crier dessus, lui promettant qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il avait fait.

« T'es qui toi encore ? Dégages. » lui cracha l'homme en se dégageant de son emprise.

Guillaume lui jeta un regard impassible, ne bougeant pas de devant Aurélien.

« Non. Tu vois, c'est mon pote que tu t'apprêtais à taper. Alors si tu crois que je vais te laisser ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, connard.

\- Ton pote ? rit l'homme et Guillaume fronça les sourcils. Et ton _pote_ , il sait pas se défendre tout seul ? »

Guillaume resta silencieux. Se défendre ? Bien sûr que non, Orel n'en avait jamais été capable. S'il n'était pas intervenu toutes les fois où il avait failli se faire tabasser pour des raisons débiles, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il lui aurait dit _adieu_ à son pote. À commencer par l'école primaire.

« Dis plutôt que c'est ta _tapette_ et que tu supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre lève la main sur lui. » rit l'homme et Guillaume serra la mâchoire.   
  
  


Son poing s'abattit sur le visage de l'homme avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir et il entendit Aurélien dans son dos lui crier d'arrêter. L'homme plaqua sa main sur son nez duquel du sang coulait à présent et Guillaume s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus à nouveau lorsqu'Aurélien le retint en attrapant son bras :

« Arrête, Gringe ! »

Guillaume plongea son regard dans le sien et fronça des sourcils :

« C'est pour toi que je fais ça, Orel.

\- Mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu te battes.

\- Espèce de connard... ! » entendit-il dans son dos et il se dégagea de l'emprise d'Aurélien avant de se retourner.

Guillaume se prit un violent coup dans le ventre et pendant un instant il eut du mal à respirer. Lorsqu'il reprit sa respiration il se jeta sur l'homme qui le regardait d'un air victorieux et tous deux tombèrent au sol, échangeant les coups. Il sentit Aurélien au-dessus de lui qui essayait de les départager et l'entendit appeler leurs potes d'une voix désespérée.

Bientôt, il sentit deux bras le tirer en arrière et en se tournant il reconnut Ablaye et Skread. Claude se positionna devant lui et envoya une patate à l'homme qui tomba à la renverse et ne se releva pas.

« Putain, t'es chiant Gringo !! s'écria celui-ci. Je croyais que t'avais dit que tu arrêtais de te battre !!

\- Ouais, et crois-nous, on préférait ! renchérit Ablaye.

\- Et quoi ? cria Guillaume. J'aurais dû le laisser tabasser Orel ? C'est ça Orel ? reprit-il en se tournant vers lui. J'aurais dû le laisser te tabasser ? »

Il se tut en voyant les larmes sur ses joues et se sentit bizarrement coupable. Il sentit Skread s'approcher de lui et il s'éloigna rapidement vers les toilettes, énervé.   
  


Il se regarda dans la glace des toilettes et serra la mâchoire. Il faisait pitié. Il avait la joue égratignée et le nez qui daignait. Il s'en sortait quand même mieux que ce qu'il aurait pensé. C'est vrai qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter de se battre. Parce que c'était devenue une habitude bien trop dérangeante lors de ses sorties nocturnes. Mais dès qu'on touchait à son pote, il ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire. Et cela, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré le premier jour dans sa nouvelle école. Il soupira et baissa la tête, se sentant un peu honteux. C'était un vrai réflexe inconscient ce devoir de le protéger à tout prix.

Il releva la tête soudainement en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans les toilettes et en se tournant il vit Aurélien qui marchait vers lui. Aurélien s'arrêta à moins d'un pas de lui et l'observa attentivement. Guillaume se sentit rougir sous son regard et se passa une main sur la nuque, embarrassé:

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Aurélien resta silencieux et il sentit ses yeux le piquer. Alors Aurélien lui sourit et posa ses doigts sur sa joue, caressant doucement sa blessure :

« Non, je t'en veux pas. Mais j'ai eu peur. »

Guillaume prit un petit air coupable et vit Aurélien se pencher vers lui. Il sentit ses lèvres déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue et tout son être prit feu à ce contact. Aurélien se recula et il déglutit en le dévisageant.

« Orel... tu peux pas faire ça... plus maintenant en tout cas... » murmura-t-il et Aurélien lui jeta un petit regard interrogateur.

Il attrapa son visage et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux :

« Ça allait bien quand t'avais 7 ans. Mais plus maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Aurélien d'un air innocent.

\- Parce que. On est des adultes, soupira Guillaume. Et ça ne se fait pas.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors...?

\- Je sais pas, Orel... Mais pas ça... C'est trop dur, tu comprends.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est dur ? murmura Aurélien toujours aussi innocemment, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui.

\- De me retenir. De ne pas t'embrasser.

\- Et si moi j'en avais envie ? Que tu m'embrasses ?

\- Orel... déglutit Guillaume, ne sachant pas s'il était sérieux.

\- Si j'en avais envie de t'embrasser ? » demanda Aurélien en lui offrant un petit sourire.   
  
  


Guillaume resta silencieux, le dévisageant, et soudain Aurélien se pencha vers lui de nouveau. Ses lèvres, cette fois, ne se déposèrent pas sur sa joue mais sur sa bouche et un grand frisson le parcourut. Le baiser fut chaste autant que doux et lorsqu'Aurélien se recula, sa main vint trouver sa nuque pour le maintenir contre lui. Il approfondit le baiser et glissa une main dans ses cheveux dans le même temps. Il avait l'impression d'être enfin entier, que ce baiser était la dernière pièce manquante de son être. Il se détacha d'Aurélien à contre cœur afin de reprendre sa respiration et osa le regarder timidement. Aurélien respirait fortement mais un petit sourire s'était glissé sur ses lèvres et Guillaume sourit à cette vue.

« Je t'aime, Orel. Depuis le premier jour.

\- Depuis que je t'ai filé ma compote ? rit-il doucement.

\- Bien avant ça je crois, sourit Guillaume. Depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard pour la première fois.

\- T'as le syndrome du sauveur dans ce cas, hein ? » rit Aurélien avant de venir entourer son cou de ses bras et de se blottir contre lui.

Guillaume lui rendit son étreinte en venant entourer sa taille de ses bras et en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Au fait... moi aussi je t'aime. » l'entendit-il murmurer dans son cou.

Il rit doucement et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux :

« J'avais cru comprendre, oui. »

Il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de son ami et soupira de soulagement. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Il voulait rester ainsi sa vie entière.

 


End file.
